Scarred
by Tazflyer
Summary: picks up where hurt left off and before Out of the past. After her trek with Wheeljack leaves energon on her hands she faces the demons of her past, her mistakes and shortcomings. will she surrender to them?


Hey folks, I'm back with a new one. This one takes place between "Hurt" and "Out of the Past" so no Sapph and Opal this time.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro.

Scarred

The commander center was still, the only sounds that could be heard was Ratchet milling about in his workshop trying to keep busy and a steady beat from the monitor that showed Bulkhead's spark was weak but stable. It has been nearly 48 hours since the mission to find 4 Iacon relics simultaneously with only two successful, one however came at a very heavy cost. After disposing the Tox-en and thought to have done the same to Hardshell in an active Volcano Bulkhead was about to enter the ground bridge when Hardshell climbed out and shot Bulkhead in the back hurdling him through. Thankfully Ratchet was able to stabilize him but had to induce stasis. The other 3 went about their business leaving Ratchet to stay close incase Bulkhead took a turn for the worse. Lying atop of his chest fast asleep was Miko, 7 hours ago she returned from her revenge hunt with Wheeljack which ended with her extinguishing Hardshell's spark. Though unofficially inducted into the "Wreckers" her heart was still in pain not only from the feeling that she had abandoned her partner for the sake of her pride but from the fact that she crossed that line that none of her human friends ever did…She took a life. She shifted in her sleep causing her boots to squeak slightly against Bulk's armor. Ratchet looked up from his work bench to see her turn over and settle back down, Ratchet left his area and walked over to check Bulkhead's condition. He looks down at Miko her head resting on her arms, his optics soften as he sees her face with dried tear streaks.

_"By Primus you better pull through Bulkhead. Less her efforts be in vain."_

He turned away from the medical bay and headed back to what he was doing when Optimus came back in.

_"What is his status old friend?"_

_"Stable, not much has changed in the pass several hours. He hasn't shown any signs of getting better, thankfully he hasn't gotten any worse."_

_"Has Agent Fowler called with any news about New York?"_

_"He said that he managed to pacify the Mayor and our secret is safe. I told him about what happened after he left needless to say I had to mute the call due to volume of his voice and pretty certain his choice of words wasn't suitable for children ears."_

Optimus chuckled slightly and looks over at Bulkhead's still form and sees Miko still there.

"Maybe we should ground bridge her home, her host family must be worried by now."

_"Didn't have the spark to move her. She seems so dishearten when I told her that he may never be fully functional and I can only imagine what happened when she was with Wheeljack. I figured the best place for her right now is here, wouldn't want her to do anything else rash._" said Ratchet

_"I agree old friend"_

They both look over at Miko who once again had changed position.

_"She can't be comfortable right there."_ said Optimus

Ratchet grabbed a blanket that was laying on the stretcher and covered her.

_"Maybe, maybe not."_

[Inside Miko's mind]

Miko wanders down the hallway not entirely sure of where she's going. Doors on her left and on her right all of them the same. She stops at one door and opens it, a bright light shines through and engulfs her. When it dies down she discovers she outside the school watching Jack come out and walks passed Miko sitting on the stone sketching Arcee in vehicle mode.

_"I remember this, it was the day I met Bulkhead and the others."_

Jack meets up with Raf as bumblebee pulls up. Soon enough Arcee follows Jack and Miko gets up to follow the Bike.

_"No stop"_ she runs up to try and stop her but the dream Miko goes right through her. Suddenly she was pulled out the door and ended back up in the hallway. Looking around she tries another door this time she's rushing to the ground bridge following the others to Skyquake's tomb.

_"Don't"_ she reached out for her but once again her hand passes through her, again air rushes passed her and she ends back in the hallway. Try as she might to stop herself in each door she is thwarted and pushed out of the doors.

Lying on the floor of the hallway she is frustrated at the fact that she couldn't stop herself from getting in to trouble or doing something that got her friends in trouble with the cons.

_"Why!"_ she screams as she slams her fist onto the floor _"Is this punishment for all that I did wrong in my life? Does Bulkhead deserve to be near deaths door because of me?"_ she sits in the hallway with tears streaming down her face.

[Outside]

Ratchet hears whimpers coming from the medical bay he turns to see Miko tossing and turning in her sleep. He walks over to see fresh tears coming from her closed eyes.

[Inside]

Gales of laughter echo through the halls as she tries to block it out.

_"Silly little girl."_

Miko turns around to see Arcee leaning up against the wall.

_"Arcee?"_

_"Did you really think that you were an asset to us?"_

_"Puh-lease more like a liability."_ said Ratchet

_"We could have had an endless supply of energon but, no you had to touch the canister then touch Bulkhead and send it to the stars."_ said Bumblebee through Clicks and whistles

_"She's always touching things, she can help it. She's just a stupid Human."_ said Ratchet

Miko leaned up against the wall all these words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She turns around and sees Optimus standing there, a slight glimmer of hope comes to her as she stares into his optics he kneels down to her level.

_"What's the matter Miko, Can't handle the truth?"_

She looks at him in disbelief.

_"Optimus…"_

_"You should of never followed Arcee that day."_

[Outside]

_"I tried, I tried to stop myself."_ Miko shouted in her sleep_ "I'm sorry"_

_"Miko, Wake up"_ said Ratchet worried

[Inside]

_"You failed us Miko, just like you failed your brother."_ said Arcee

_"NOOOOOOOOOO"_

Suddenly a light shone in the dark hallway the laughter stopped and the shadow versions of the Autobots vanished. There was a figure standing there as it came closer she saw that it was Bulkhead. Fearing what he would say to her she looked away and curled herself up.

_"Just go away"_ she whispered _"I'm no go to you or anyone."_

_"Says who?"_

She turns around and sees that he didn't have the same look as the others, he still had the warm gentle look in his optics.

_"Didn't you just hear everyone?"_

_"All I heard was noise Miko"_

_"They were here."_

_"They weren't real, they were your own thoughts and feelings just shaped into them."_

_"What about Ratchet I know that's real."_

_"Ratchet is a grumpy ole bot with his bolts too tight. You can't take what he says to heart."_

_"You don't understand Bulk…I snuffed Hardshell. I know it was to save Wheeljack but I killed someone, out of anger. Instead of listening to what Wheeljack said I killed him."_

_"Miko some orders can't be followed. It's never an easy decision to take a life but you saved another, I'm sure Wheeljack appreciates that you didn't follow orders. Everyone makes decisions that may not have the best outcome but the best intentions at heart, war is never easy."_

_"I guess your right but what about you? You might not be fully functional again."_

_"If that's a bridge we gotta cross, we'll cross it together."_

A smile graces her face as they head through a door which replayed what happened when bulkhead nearly gave up.

_"You know there's a mission and the reason we take the mission."_ said Fowler

_"Duty, Honor…"_ started Bulkhead

_"Family"_

It fast forward to when he's facing Hardshell in the volcano.

_"Bulkhead, you still with me?"_

_"I'm in the scrap and you put me on hold?"_

_"Got some good news Miko is safe, Mission accomplished."_

*sighs* _"That's my girl"_

The scene quickly flashes to when they were trapped in the cave.

Miko struggles to move a rock, loses her grip on it and falls backward.

_"Miko"_

[weakly] _"I'm feeling strong"_

_"No you're not"_ responded Bulkhead

_"I just need to rest for a second, that's all" she tries to stand but falls again_

_"Miko you need to stop now"_

_"I can't bulk, I have to get you out of here."_

[Flashes forward to when Jack pulls Miko upon the Drill]

_"We can't leave Bulkhead"_

Once again they were in the hallway, Miko once again had tears in her eyes.

_"I remember that."_

_"You see Miko even though we were in a tight spot you though of me first. Remember when Breakdown was captured by M.E.C.H? you convinced me to get over myself and rescue him, not to mention I won the rematch."_

_"Yeah, I think I took pictures of the battle scars."_

_"I don't ever want you to feel that you're no good to anyone."_

_"Thanks Bulkhead."_

[Outside]

_"Are you sure Ratchet?"_ asked Arcee

_"Yes, she was shouting in her sleep that she was no good to anyone."_

_"Did we make her feel that way?"_ asked Bumblebee through beeps

_"Unintentionally perhaps."_

_"We must rectify this immediately."_ said Optimus

A sound came from the medical bay causing the Autobots to turn and see Bulkhead regaining consciousness. All the Autobots came over as Ratchet scanned him, he tried to move but was quickly stopped.

_"Steady Bulkhead you have been in stasis for 2 days. Not to mention you have company presently on your chest plate."_

Bulkhead looks to his chest to see Miko, slightly dirty and face streaked with tear stains but with a gentle smile.

_"That's my girl."_

A few days later Bulkhead was released from the medical bay to start his rehabilitation under the not-so gentle hand of Miko. Arcee knew that she had shut herself off from feeling to keep from getting hurt and that it was time for them to have a little talk.


End file.
